


Professor Woods

by orphan_account



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a first year English Lit Grad Student, Lexa gets tasks with teaching a intro English class. Mostly to freshman who want to get the requirement out of the way. But Clarke has managed to make it to her last semester without a English Credit. Clarke finds both the class and the professor fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of Classes

She was late. It was the first day of classes and she was late. Damn this class. Why did she have to take an English anyway? Science she could deal with. It was logical and rational with mostly definitive answers. Art she could also handle. Looking at a painting was easy. The light. The background. The foreground. The focal points. Colors and shadows. Art she understood. Art she could appreciate. Well, most art. She never really understood Picasso’s later works but then again she wasn’t really meant too.

But English? Words on top of words on top of words? Reading between the lines? Subtext? Sub-sub text? No thank you. She would rather pick up paint brush or even read the Urinary tract section of her Anatomy text book. Anything but decipher a poem or drudge through a novel of mammoth proportions.

But her damn school, Polis University was a legitimate and proud liberal arts college and they required at least 1 English credit to graduate. That’s why, in the last semester of her senior year, Clarke was taking an English class. English 134: Introduction to Women Writers.

An English Class she was late too!

She sprinted up the steps of the Ark building and jogged to classroom 107. The damn door was already closed. Now she'd have to make the awkward entrance and everyone would stare. Hopefully the professor wouldn't be the strict type.  Clarke tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, stood up straight, and walked into the room.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As explained this class will focus on women’s writers. We will be discussing poetry, essays, and a few novels. All of which you will be tested on. This is primarily a………….” Lexa ceased speaking as the door opened. Creaking in an obnoxious way that demanded the eyes of the entire room. 

Frowning at the interruption she looked over at the intruder. A blond girl in brown leather jacket and skinny jeans flashed her an apologetic smile. Her blue eyes barely meeting Lexa’s eyes as she found a vacant seat in the back of the classroom. Running a hand through her hair the blond girl dropped her back pack on the floor and slipped into a seat. Clearing her throat Lexa continued with her first day lecture.

“As I was saying this is primarily an English class but we will be exploring feminist literature. This includes works from Sappho, Audre Lorde, Adrianne Rich, and even Charlotte Bronte. The syllabus I passed out will have all the required readings and list of grade breakdowns. Any Questions?”

Lexa scanned the room. Looking over her students. Knowing that one of these overanxious hardworking students would need clarification on something that was explicitly spelled out in the syllabus.

“So no final test? Just a final paper that counts as 30% of our final grade?” a girl asked.

“Yes. Just as stated on the sheet. It will be a paper between 5-7 pages on a topic of your choice or a topic from the list.” Lexa answered. Another question was soon asked.

“Do you have office hours?”

“Unfortunately with limited space I don’t have an actual office. I’m a first year graduate student so I’m not high up on the totem pole. However, as printed on the sheet, I am happy to meet whenever any of you need. It might just have to be at a coffee shop or in the union.  Just email me to set up an appointment. Any other questions?”

No one spoke as Lexa glanced around the classroom. Lexa’s eyes were drawn to the back of the room, meeting the blue eyes of the blond girl who walked in late. The girl meet her eyes brazenly. An unwavering gaze. Lexa studied her for a moment. The blond hair had been put up into a messy but with tendrils framing a heart-shaped face. She was exceedingly pretty, beautiful even. A Byron beauty if ever there was one.

Turning back to the class she said, “Ok. So no more questions? Good. Now I’m sure most of your classes do that obnoxious thing where everyone goes around and introduces themselves but I find that tedious, unnecessary, and quite frankly boring. So we are just going to begin…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Clarke’s pen moved rapidly as she tried to take down notes. Her handwriting had grown sloppy as she struggled to write everything. Now most of the page was of it was in some version of shorthand that she hoped she’d be able to decipher it later. God, was this class going move this quickly the whole year? Clarke didn’t know if she would be able to handle it. They hadn’t even started reading anything yet and Clarke had almost 5 whole pages of notes.

“So while we did have a few women writers prior to the 19th century, such as Alphra Behn, most of the women writers you all would have heard of is from the 19th century. Such as Mary Shelley, the Bronte sisters, and Jane Austen. Although they mainly used pen-names to write under. For example Jane Austen first published under the name ‘A. Lady’. While the Bronte sisters all published under the surname ‘Bell.’” The professor said as she paced the front of the room.

Clarke hadn’t yet got the professor’s name. She had walked in too late to hear it. Her tardiness also cost her the syllabus. She thought of raising her hand and asking for one but decided against. She much rather go to the professor after class, apologize for her tardiness, and get the syllabus then. She wouldn’t mind a little one on one get-to-know your professor time. It also didn’t hurt that the professor was young and very attractive. What Bellamy and Raven would call a dime. Long brown hair. Green eyes. Angular face. Yes, definitely a dime. And a young dime too. She couldn’t be more than 25.

“............so we need to remember that at this time the novel was relatively new invention. It was considered a lower form of entertainment and was for the unsophisticated. Samuel Johnson even claimed the novel was for the “the young, the ignorant, and the idle.” While poetry, Shakespeare, and Milton were for the sophisticated and intelligent. So if publishers were going to publish novels, they would only publish books by men. For books by men would sell while a book by a women would never make it out of the store.”

Clarke scrambled to write down ‘the young, the ignorant, and the idle’. It seemed like something that would be useful on a test or in an essay.

“In fact,” the professor continued, “I read an article once that said even JK Rowling was asked to use her initials because the publishers thought her books wouldn’t sell as well if they had the women’s name of ‘Joanne’ on the cover.” The professor paused here for a moment. A contemplative look on her face as she gazed into space. She frowned slightly before recovering herself and continuing.

“Ok, that’s all for today. Please start reading Jane Eyre and the few poems I assigned. Sorry for the straight lecture today but you all need a brief history of women writers for this class. The rest of the classes will be more discussion based so please read. Thank you and I’ll see you Wednesday.”

Clarke slowly put her notebook into her bag and shrugged her coat on. She fiddled with her phone as she waited for other students to leave. After a few other students spoke to the professor Clarke approached her.

“Hi, I’d like to apologize for being late to class and causing any disruption. It won’t happen again.” Clarke said with a smile as she held out her hand. It was accepted with a firm grip. Clarke quickly studied the hand and noticed short fingernails.

“Please just don’t make a pattern of it Ms.……….”

“Griffin. Clarke Griffin. And I’m sorry I didn’t quite get your name professor?”

“A pleasure to meet you Clarke, I’m Lexa.”

Clarke’s eyebrow rose at the invitation to call the professor by her first name.

“Shit, sorry I mean I’m professor Woods. Sorry, I’m still not used to this teaching thing. I only graduated last year and now I’m in my first year of grad school and they have me teaching undergrads. It’s hard to make the transition. It still feels like I’m one of you.” Professor Woods said a bit shyly. Her face went a bit pink and she ran a hand through her hair. Clarke go the impression that Professor Woods was't usually this flustered.

Clarke laughed and said, “No I understand. After being an undergrad for 4 years it becomes almost a part of you. I only have one semester left and sometimes I’m afraid my identity will change after I graduate. I’m so used to being a student.” 

“Yeah, it’s an interesting change. I’m still quite nervous about teaching. I didn’t have a class last semester so this my first one. It’s quite unnerving to be teaching people who were my peers only as year ago.” Lexa said.

“So you went to undergrad here?” Clarke asked. Wanting to carry on the conversation.

Another class was starting to trickle into the classroom so the two women slowly made their way out into the hallway. 

“No, I did undergrad at Ton-DC in English and Poli-Sci. But I always wanted to do English graduate work here at Polis.” Lexa answered. Her hands fiddling with something on her bag. 

“No I didn’t think you were from here. We would have had a few overlapping years and well, It’s not that big of a school and I definitely would have remembered you.” Clarke said before giving Lexa a flirty smile. Clake knew it was borderline inappropriate but she just couldn't help it. Something came over her. 

Lexa smirked before replied, “Oh, I definitely would have remembered you too Clarke, and I would have made sure that you remembered me.”

For a moment their eyes locked. Blue boring into green. Green gazing into blue. Clarke reached out and boldly moved a lock of hair from for Lexa’s face. Her hand skimming the edge of Lexa’s cheek before pulling away.

Then a student accidentally knocked into Lexa and the spell broke. Lexa’s eyes widened and she jumped as if returning to reality. 

“Shit. I’m sorry Clarke....Ms. Griffin,  that was inappropriate and I apologize. I’m very sorry. Please forgive me.  I…….I ummmm I have to go but if you stay in my class I’ll see you Wednesday.” Lexa muttered quickly before turning and practically running down the hallway.

Clarke leaned against a wall as she watched her professor exit the building in a rush. This semester had just gotten a bit more interesting. Maybe this English class won’t be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up with Raven and Octavia. Anya's worried about Lexa.

“Hey Clarke what did you take to get your Western Women credit?” Raven asked. Not bothering to say anything as she plopped into a seat and joined Clarke and Octavia who were sitting in the college coffee shop.

“I think I took a Poli Sci class about Women in Politics in Britain and Europe. Why?” Clarke responded. Somewhat still preoccupied with her brief conversation with her English professor.

“Just met with my adviser and she said I need a Western Women credit to graduate. Who the hell knew this damn school had so many damn requirements.” Raven huffed.

“Yeah, it’s not like the school gave a booklet, website, and an entire orientation about graduate requirements. It’s a miracle anyone graduates.” Octavia said nonchalantly as she opened her laptop to search for a class for Raven.

Raven flipped off Octavia while simultaneously sticking her tongue out. Octavia rolled her eyes while Clarke smirked at their interaction.

“Bad news Ray. Looks like only two classes with a Western Women Credit are still open.” Octavia said.

“What? Shit. Shit. Shit. What classes??”

“History 435: Madam Curry, Rosaline Franklin, and other women scientists and English 134: Introduction to Women Writers.” Octavia says.

“Oh hey, I’m actually in the English 124 class. Professor is super-hot but it seems pretty intense.” Clarke replied. Raven and Octavia locked eyes for a moment and smirked. Clarke didn’t usually freely divulge her thoughts like this unless she was really affected by the person.

“So you think the professor is hot?” Raven asked. Clarke flushed for a moment. She usually wasn’t so cavalier about her attractions with Raven and Octavia.

“No Ray, she thinks the professor is super-hot and intense. There’s a different. Like you are hot but I’m super-hot.” Octavia smirked. Clarke expected Raven to flick Octavia off again or do something else rather childish but Raven just grinned.

“So you think I’m hot, O? Good to know.” Raven replied with a smile Clarke recognized as her flirty smile. Octavia froze. Her eyes going a bit wide and her mouth slightly open as if trying to find words.

Octavia was saved when her phone went off.

“Hello?”

“Oh hey Lincoln…..” Octavia walked a few feet away to talk.

Clarke saw Raven wince when Octavia said Lincoln’s name. Lincoln was a guy Octavia was casually dating. He was a genuinely nice guy and Clarke genuinely liked him. But apparently Raven didn’t approve. Raven’s flirty smile turned into a frown as she stood up from the table and picked up her bag.

“I’ll see you later Clarke. I need to leave.” Raven said. Her expression downcast. Clarke frowned in confusion.

“Ray, is something wro…..”

“I’m fine Clarke. I just…..I need to go.” Raven responded. Raven turned to exit but when she turned she almost ran into Octavia.

“Hey….where are you going Ray? I thought we were having lunch?” Octavia asked with a furrowed brow. She reached out as if to touch Raven’s arm than hastily withdrew her hand.

“Yeah, ummm something’s come up. I’ll see you later. Have fun with Lincoln.” Raven mumbled as she awkwardly walked around Octavia. Octavia eyes followed Raven as she walked out of the door. Octavia sat back down across from Clarke, a confused expression still etched on her face.

“Hey Clarke….do you think Raven’s been acting weird lately. I mean she just seems kind of off. You think she’s ok right?” Octavia asked as she fiddled with pencil. Refusing to meet Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke studied her friend. Octavia’s expression was a mix between worry, disappointment, and maybe even guilt.

“I…I don’t know O. I can’t think of something that would make her act weird. You know of anything?” Clarke asked.

“I…I……..I don’t know. No. I can’t think of anything.” Octavia said. Her hands still fiddling with her pencil and her eyes refusing to meet Clarke’s.

That’s when Clarke knew her friend was lying. Clarke didn’t know how but she immediately knew Octavia was hiding something. Clarke debated pushing Octavia. Getting her to spill whatever the secret was. But decided against it, if she pushed Octavia would close up into herself.

“You know she’s probably fine. Raven’s always been a bit off. She’s fine.” Octavia said after Clarke didn’t answer.

“She might be. Maybe you should talk to her anyway. Just to make sure.” Clarke suggested.

“Maybe……”Octavia replied.

         ***

 

Lexa slipped her hoodie back on as she walked out of the gym. The slight wind felt brushed over her cheeks and she breathed in the crisp night air. That workout was intense and it did what it hoped it would. She felt her stress melt away with every mile she ran and every pound she lifted. She opened her car door and slipped in. On her way home her mind once again returned to the brief conversation she after class.

Maybe she was overreacting from that interaction with her student. She probably wasn’t flirting and probably didn’t think Lexa was flirting either. Just normal conversation between a professor and student.

Even though the student was only about year younger than the professor and the professor really wasn’t a professor but a grad student teaching an intro English class. 

No. No. NO. That’s line of thought is completely inappropriate and wrong. Maybe Clarke would drop her class. That would make everything easier.

Lexa unlocked her apartment, stepped into the kitchen, and was greeted by her roommate Anya.

“Hey Lex, how was your first day of classes? I know you taught today for the first time.” Anya said as she chopped up a pepper.

“Fine. Everything went fine. What about you?” Lexa asked. Anya stopped chopping and looked at Lexa directly.

“Ok, hold on Lex. You made a huge decision when you went against your parent’s wishes and decided to go grad school for English. You wanted to be English professor and do research and inspire students. You parents practically disowned you for not going into politics. Now you teach your first class and everything was just ‘fine.’ What gives?”

“No I liked it. It was just the first day you know? Boring explanation of the Syllabus followed by boring historical lecture where I just talk for 40 minutes. Next class will be the fun part. Discussing and reacting to line of prose. I want to talk to students and listen to their ideas and teach them why literature is amazing. The first day is never really conducive for that.” Lexa responded passionately.

Anya studied her carefully. She had known Lexa for years and while they were best friends Anya was a year older and sometimes felt like an older sister. She supported Lexa when she told her parents about her graduate school plans. Lexa sacrificed a lot to do Literature and Anya wanted to make sure she was happy.

“Ok well, I’m sure next time your class will have some wonderfully deep philosophical discussion about some poem and you’ll get an intellectual boner from all the big words people throw around.”

“ANYA!”

“Oh right sorry you’re gay so just whatever the lesbian equivalent of boner is, that’s what you’ll get next class.” Anya smirked and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Ok, that’s it, I’m gonna go take a shower.” Lexa said as she picked up her bad and headed to her room. Anya caught her arm.

“Ok, but seriously Lex. You’re gonna be great. You’re a great person and you know you’re amazing when it comes to books and poetry.” Anya said sincerely.

Lexa sighed, “Thanks Anya. I hope so.”

“And your students are gonna be hot for teacher but not just because you’re hot but because of your big beautiful brain too.” Anya added with grin. Lexa laughed a bit forcefully

“If you say so. I’m gonna take a shower. See you in a bit.” Lexa said as she retreated to her room.

Anya raised an eyebrow at the reaction. It was cool and unaffected but Anya knew Lexa well and knew something was off. Lexa was usually such a guarded person. It took years for her to really open up to Anya. Now Lexa wand Anya were honest and always open with each other. The only thing Lexa wasn’t always open about was girls.

Anya wouldn’t push though. Lexa had enough trouble when she and Costia broke up but ended up at the same Graduate school. The break-up had been good for them. In Anya’s opinion those two where better off as friends. Lexa cried for a while but she recovered. Now Lexa and Costia were friends and even got the occasional coffee together. Anya had thought Lexa’s feelings for Costia genuinely gone.

But Anya also knew that past loves had a way coming back. The light could catch their smile at the right time and the full weight of past feelings could bombard the heart. Anya knew this well. She hoped Lexa wasn’t suffering through that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven go to class.

“I can’t be late again Raven!” Clarke said as Raven turned into the campus coffee shop.

“Relax Griffin. It takes 2 minutes to get a cup of coffee. We have plenty of time.” Raven responded with an eye roll.

Yesterday Raven had announced that she was adding Clarke’s English Class to get her Western Women Credit. Clarke was initially glad that another senior would be in the class with her. A 100 level elective English class was mostly full of bright eyed freshman and the occasional sophomore. Now that Clarke thought about it, she was really closer in age to Professor Woods than to most of her actual classmates. Raven interrupted her thoughts.

“You want a coffee Griffin?”

“No. I want to get to class!”

“You will get to class. Only you have the possibility of getting to class with a coffee. Or no coffee. Which is better?” Raven said as if speaking to a child.

“Fine. Buy me Latte.” Clarke grumbled.

“You got it princess.” Raven grinned.

10 minutes later Raven handed Clarke a Latte and Raven sipped her mocha with an extra shot of expresso.

“Ok. You’ve got coffee. Time to get to class.” Clarke said as she headed toward the door.

Shit they were late. Normally when realizing she was late Clarke would have power walked or even jogged to class. Raven would try to keep up with the pace Clarke set and Clarke wasn’t going to do that to Raven and her leg. Clarke walked with a slow but deliberate pace.

Raven was in a car bad car accident a few years ago. Drunk driver. Clarke could still remember that night. She was with Bell and she got a call from Octavia who was hysterical. Crying into the phone as she tried to tell Clarke that Raven was in the hospital. Raven had a concussion, a broken rib, numerus cuts and bruises, but the worst was her leg. It was broken in several places and had severe lacerations.

Raven was in the hospital for what seemed like weeks. It had been a rough time. Raven’s leg would never fully heal. The doctor said she would walk with a limp and never be able to run or jog again. Raven was stubborn though. After hard work she could walk most of the time without limping. It only came out when she was tired or walking quickly.

So Clarke strolled with Raven toward the Arker building. Raven sipping her mocha and Clarke her latte. Glancing at her watch when they arrived at the door, Clarke saw they were 7 minutes late. Damn.

“Well, we’re late.” Clarke sighed.

“Well, someone can do math. Nice job.” Raven replied.

“Raven….”

“Relax Clarke, just follow walk in behind me and no one will notice you. Trust me.” Raven said as she opened the door and took a step inside. Clarke sighed again but followed Raven.

***

“Ok so I choose this poem to start the class with because this is an intro class and this is a relativity simple poem. Now it’s incredibly moving but you don’t have to be an English Major to understand it.  Gwendolyn Brooks was raised in Chicago and she was the first Black person, man or women, to be awarded the Pulitzer Prize in poetry. She . ………….” The annoying sound of the squeaky door once again interrupted Lexa’s lecture.

Lexa eyes locked with Clarke’s who also gave her another apologetic smile. Clarke was following another girl who didn’t look apologetic in the least. The girl had dark tanned skin along with dark hair and eyes. She was a bit on the short side but she carried herself with the confidence of someone like the old spice guy.

“Thank you for honoring us with your presence Miss Griffin.” Lexa said curtly as Clarke and her friend took their seats.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again Professor.” Clarke responded sheepishly.

“See that it doesn’t.” Lexa redirected her attention to the class. “ As I was saying, Gwedolyn Brooks spent her first few years of marriage in a place very similar to the place described in this building. Now ‘Kitchenette Building’ is easy to understand but a wonderful poem none the less. Gwendolyn Brook’s was a black women living in 1930’s Chicago. Obviously a time of turmoil. Does anyone know what a Kitchenette means in this context? It’s not as cute as it may sound.”

Lexa looked around the room for hands. To her surprise Clarke’s friend raised her hand. Lexa nodded for her to speak.

“Wasn’t a Kitchette basically a really tiny apartment? Like one or two rooms and you like shared a bathroom with a bunch of other families. And the apartments were really shitty like a modern day slum.” The dark haired girl said.

“Yes. Basically it was. It was a, as you say, shitty little apartment that your whole family lived in and you shared a bathroom with your neighbors. Not a nice place to live.” Lexa paused here for a moment and looked at the faces of her students before she continued.

“I’m sure you all understand the basic concept behind the poem. But let us focus on how and why it’s so powerful. Why do you guys think “ _Dream makes a giddy sound? Not strong; like ‘rent,’ ‘feeding a wife’, or ‘satisfying a man’?””_

The class was silent. No one wanting to risk a wrong answer.

“Come on guys! I don’t want to be one of those professors who call on people randomly. So someone give me something.” Lexa pleaded.

A few quiet minutes later and a voice from the back spoke up.

“Well dreams aren’t solid, they aren’t pressing, they aren’t now. If your poor and trying to feed your family you don’t have time to dream. You don’t have time to as she says “time to warm it, keep it very clean.”

Lexa smiled. It was a very good start. Soon another student joined it.

“Brooks also says “ _We are things of dry hours and the involuntary plan_ ”. It seems like the involuntary plan part could be she’s talking about poverty at this time and how it’s a cycle. It’s involuntary but most black children know will continue to live in poverty because it’s a vicious cycle.”

Another student added, “Yeah. Her situation makes her took concerned with eating and sleeping and just living day to day. She won’t have a dream. She can’t have a dream. The only thinks she dream of is _“lukewarm water, and hope to get in.”_

Lexa smiled as more student’s started commenting. This was exactly what she wanted. Her students having a lively discussion of poetry that concerns real life issues and real life topics. Students could read about poverty and the civil rights movement in a history book, but a poem could make the feel it.

***

“Ok, that was awesome. We just talked like the whole time. And it was interesting too.” Raven said to Clarke as they packed up to leave. Raven had fully immersed herself in the discussion and Clarke had never really seen Raven so animated in a class before.

“Yeah, I…………..”

“Hey, do you think I should introduce myself to the professor? You know because I added late and then we walked in late.” Raven asked rapidly. Her eyes watching Professor Woods as spoke with another student.

“I mean…………..” Clarke started.

“I’m gonna introduce myself. Come on Clarke.” Raven said as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and dragged her to the front. Clarke rolled her eyes but let herself be dragged. Raven stuck out her hand as soon as they were near.

“Hi, Professor. I’m so sorry Clarke and I were late. But, I just wanted to introduce myself as I just added your class and wasn’t here the first day. I’m Raven.” Lexa took the offered hand a smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Raven. Please just don’t be late again. Clarke seems to be making a habit of it.” The professor said as she gave a toss of her head in Clarke’s direction. Clarke bit her bottom lip and could have sworn she saw Lexa’s eyes move to her mouth for the briefest of moments.

“That’s partially my fault actually. I made Clarke come get coffee with me. But, I do assure you that she really wanted to get here on time. She told me she really likes your class.” Raven said. Professor Woods arched an eyebrow and looked at Clarke. An amused expression on her face. Clarke’s face reddened.

“Happy to hear you like the class Clarke. Maybe you’ll be here on time next class.” Professor Woods said.

“I’ll even sacrifice coffee if it means getting here on time.” Clarke responded. Just after she spoke a young women walked into the classroom. Her skin was dark and her eyes a beautiful brown. She walked up to Professor Woods and gave her a quick kiss on the check.

“Hey Lex, you ready to go for coffee?” The girl said after a quick smile to Clarke and Raven. Lexa looked vaguely uncomfortable but she did give the girl a one armed hug as the girl kissed her cheek. 

“Yeah, just give me a second. Costia this is Clarke and Raven. Students in my class.” Professor Woods introduced.

Clarke couldn’t help but study the body language between her professor and Costia. They stood quite close and their method of greeting with a cheek kiss and hug seemed very natural and practices. Costia stood close by professor wood’s side and while the professor was a little tense, Costia seem relaxed. There was also a certain chemistry around the two women. A sense of familiarity. Being well versed in the manner of polite society, Clarke knew that social convention prevented her from asking the question she desperately wanted to the answer too.

Raven however, had no such concerns.

“So are you two dating?” Raven asked as she studied the two women intendly. Professor Woods seemed to choke on pure air while Costia smirked.

“No, no Costia and I dated at one time back in undergrad but we broke up. We’re just friends now. Just friends.” Professor Woods said rapidly. Her face a bit pink and she seemed to be looking anywhere but Clarke’s face.

“No need to sound so happy about it Lex.” Costia said with an eye roll.

“Isn’t strange how it seems girls can manage to be friends with Ex’s who are girls. But end up hating guy Ex’s. I mean Clarke and I both hate our Ex, Finn. But we both are pretty good friends with previous girlfriends. It’s weird.” Raven responded. Lexa’s eyes flicked to Clarke’s face for a moment before returning to the ground.

“Well, Lex wouldn’t know she only into girls I’m afraid. As for me I only have one guy ex and I can’t stand him. Don’t know what ever possessed me to ever date him. Its women for me from here on out.” Costia replied.

“Not that this isn’t a lovely and inappropriate conversation to be having with students but I need to cut it short. Let’s go grab coffee Costia. I’ll see you next class Clarke and Raven.” Lexa mumbled as she took Costia’s arm and headed for the door.

“Oh, nice to meet you two. Sorry about Lex but she has a stick up her ass about rules sometimes so we better go. If you’re ever on the History Building come by my office and we can chat.” Costia called out as Lexa practically pulled her out the door. Raven turned and grinned at Clarke.

“What an interesting professor we have.”

Clarke rolled her eyes in response. 


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke sunk into her lazy boy recliner while Octavia and Raven sat together on the couch. After the first week of classes everyone was ready for a lazy Friday night. Raven had her legs in Octavia’s lap and Octavia was gently messaging Raven’s injured leg. A few beer bottles where on the coffee table and 2 pizza boxes open in the kitchen. It was a familiar scene.

“So what are we watching tonight? How about we start Jessica Jones? I love a badass women in leather.” Raven said as she took a swig of beer.

“No more details please! I already know way more than I want to know about you and your leather infatuation.” Clarke retorted. Raven was very liberal when speaking of personal preferences of a sexual nature and had made Clarke squirm uncomfortably many times.

“Leather is a kink, Clarke. Not an infatuation. Learn you sexual vocabulary already.” Raven responded with a grin. Octavia just smirked as Clarke blushed. That was their thing. One of them would say something that would make Clarke uncomfortable and the other would support it.

“And leather is hot Clarke. Did you see that chick Costia’s leather pants? You’d be blind not to want that.” Raven said. In truth Clarke hadn’t noticed Costia’s leather pants. She’d been focused on the fact that Lexa and Costia were not dating. Clarke looked back over to a smirking Raven while Octavia looked uncomfortable. Her body a bit tense and her hands stopping the message of Raven’s leg momentarily.

“Lexa didn’t seem to want that.” Clarke said nonchalantly. Hoping they didn't catch onto the use of Lexa's first name.

“I’m sure you’d rather _Lexa_ have a kink for blonde haired blue eyed girls.” Raven teased.

“I don’t really know if that counts as a kink, Ray.” Octavia responded.

“I’m making a point here O. Either support me or keep your pretty little mouth closed.”  Octavia flipped Raven the bird.

“Who the hell is Costia anyway?” Octavia asked.

“Our professor’s ex.” Clarke responded in hopes that Raven wouldn’t need to expand. She had no such luck.

“Costia is the hot ex-girlfriend of our hot professor who happens to be gay.” Raven elaborated.

“Why does her orientation matter again anyway? She’s our professor not our friend.” Clarke said hoping to downplay whatever it was that was happening.

“Oh Griffin you know why her orientation matters. She likes girls. You like girls. Do the math.” Raven replied.

“Yeah and I don’t think you really want to be her _friend_ anyway.” Octavia added.

“It doesn’t matter. She’s our professor and……”

“You know it’s technically not against the rules for a student and professor to date.” Raven interrupted. A twinkle in her eye. Clarke's jaw dropped.

“And how do you know that?”

“Costia told me.” Raven responded.

“Costia?”

“Yeah, we had coffee this morning.” Raven replied. Clarke's mouth dropped open again and Octavia tensed.

“You met her yesterday!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Yeah, but I saw her campus coffee shop and we got to talking. Kinda bummed she was only in a leather jacket and not leather pants.” Raven said.

“Ok guys let just find something to watch. I vote Jessica Jones. Clarke?” Octavia said her eyes on the television.

“Yeah. Jessica Jones sounds good to me.”

"Oh, and heads up for tomorrow night. Cancel any plans where going out to this new bar I found." Raven said after a quick glance at her phone.

"Which one?" Clarke asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow night Griffin." Raven replied. 

***

Lexa propped her feet up on the coffee table as she opened her laptop. She had Netflix on for background noise, a bag of gummy bears within reach, and a vanilla Coke next them. She normally didn’t eat so much junk food but it was Saturday night and she had already been to the gym earlier in the day. She ran a 5k in under 25 minutes and then spend an hour doing weights. So she felt she deserved a little junk food. Now she would do classwork while watching Netflix. Not a bad Saturday night if she was honest. Basically exactly how she spent her Friday night.

“Oh no. You are not spending another night doing work and watching TV!” Anya said as she walked in the door.

“Anya I just need to……”

“Nope, don’t care. Costia invited us out for drinks and we are going!” Anya said. Her arms crossed and face stern. Glancing at her phone she did see she had a missed text from Costia.

“Anya…..”

“You’re coming. Take off those sweatpants and something else on. We leave in 30.” Anya said before walking out of the room. Her door shut, allowing no room for argument.

An hour later Lexa, Anya, and Costia were sitting at a bar near campus, chatting, and sipping their drinks. Conversation flowed easily as the three girls discussed the ups and downs of graduate school.

“You have got to be lying. No way anyone’s that dumb.” Anya said to Costia.

“I’m telling you nothing but the truth. I like giving at least one easy question on a quiz so I asked ‘When did the war of 1812 take place’ and 4 students gave the answer wrong.” Costia said before talking another sip of wine.

“But we’re a good school. Polis University is a really good school. How the hell do we have students that get that answer wrong?” Lexa questioned. “Oh…I bet they played football don’t they?” Lexa answered herself.

“Hey!” Anya swatted Lexa on the arm. “Watch what you say about Jocks! I played lacrosse! Hell you played soccer Lex!”

“Yeah, but you and I both would have gotten into a good college without sports. Playing just got us money.” Lexa argued.

Lexa was looking at Anya when she saw a flash of blonde hair. It was weird how she had started noticing blonde hair recently. She would get a glimpse of a blonde and then her eyes would continue to watch to see the face the hair belonged to. Lexa didn’t even realize she was doing it until she felt a slight disappointment when she didn’t recognize the face.

This time she recognized the face.

Costia turned her head to see what Lexa was looking at and grinned when she saw Clarke, Raven, and another girl Lexa didn’t recognize.

“Hey, Raven over here!” Costia called out. Raven waved back and soon the three other girls where making their way to the table.

“Well, what a nice surprise it is to see you Costia and Professor Woods. You both know Clarke but this is the third musketeer Octavia.” Raven said as she introduced another uncommonly pretty girl. Octavia smiled at Lexa and Anya but her smile faltered a bit when she turned to Costia.

“Nice to meet you Octaiva. This is Anya.” Costia said before continuing, “and I’m going to insist you guys call Lexa, Lexa and not Professor Woods. Sorry Lex you don’t get a vote.” Costia finished.

Lexa glanced at Clarke. Clarke’s eyes were wondering whether or not to listen to Costia’s declaration. Asking if she did have permission to use Lexa’s name.

“We’re not in the classroom.” Lexa shrugged.

Raven and Costia shared a conspiratory grin. Octavia weirdly frowned. While Clarke’s eyes lit up and small smile graced her face.

“I’m gonna grab some drinks guys anyone want anything?” Octavia asked.

“I’ll take something with tequila.” Clarke said.

“I’ll come help you with the drinks O.” Raven said.

“Yeah, we need another round too actually. Anya come help with the drinks?” Costia asked as she stood up from her seat. Anya rolled her eyes but got up. Clarke began to protest the mass exodus but Raven cut her off.

“Ok, back in sec guys.” Raven grinned as the majority of their group walked away from the table. Which left Clarke and Lexa alone. Both girl’s cheeks a bit pink and their eyes looking anywhere but each other.

“Shit, I’m so sorry about Raven she’s…….she’s kind of weirdly intense sometimes.” Clarke said quietly.

“Its ok. It’s not like Costia was much better.” Lexa said. Lexa then took a deep breath before raising her head to look directly at Clarke. “So what’s your major Clarke? I don’t think I ever asked?” Clarke sighed. Not the most original question but it she couldn’t blame Lexa for that. It was a safe question which was all that mattered.

“Biology and Studio Art double major. I’m basically a pre-med who likes to draw.” Clarke responded.

“Interesting combo?” Lexa raised an eyebrow in question.

“My mom’s a doctor and wants me to go to Med School. I don’t dislike medicine but I prefer art.”

“What’s your medium?” Lexa asked.

“I like charcoal and painting. I do some watercolor but mostly acrylic.” Clarke responded. Not the most stimulating of conversations but if Lexa kept looking at her with those green eyes Clarke didn’t really care.

“Do you have a favorite artist?” Lexa asked.

“You first.” Clarke responded. Wanting to change the subject to Lexa.

“Is it cliche if I say Waterhouse’s _Lady of Shallot_?” Lexa asked a bit sheepishly. Clarke laughed.

“You really were an English major weren’t you? It’s a beautiful painting but god what is so special about that poem?” Clarke questioned.

“It’s only one of the best poems in all of the English language. Tennyson worked on it for years. I mean the 1832 version was amazing but the 1842….incredible. People still debate the morals of Lancelot. I mean is his last line meant to be praising or insulting? Was Tennyson trying to…….” Lexa quickly shut her mouth when she realized she was rambling. It was a bad habit that happened when she talking about a poem or book she liked. She blushed lightly when she saw the amusement on Clarke’s face.

“You definitely are meant to be learning literature. It’s obvious you have a passion for it and its refreshing to see someone following their passion rather than chasing money.” Clarke said sincerely. Lexa was unusually bad at receiving compliments so she turned the topic back to Clarke.

“So who’s your favorite artist? You never said?” Lexa asked. Her eyes meeting Clarke's again.

“Monet. See I’m the cliché one not you.” Clarke responded. Lexa laughed.

“Fairly predictable yes. But how can anyone really fault you for liking Monet. His paintings are beautiful. There is nothing wrong with liking pretty things.” Lexa responded. Her gaze going a bit soft for a moment.

“Thank you. You have no idea how many time some hipster art guy has told me Monet is an artist for the common folk and blah blah blah. Monet and other Impressionists make beautiful pieces. Just because non-intellectuals see their worth doesn’t devalue them.” Clarke responded. Her fist clenched. She really did hate it when hipsters felt they were superior over the common man just because they know the names Marc Quinn or Tracey Emin.

Lexa smiled at her and said, _“The more obscure our tastes the greater proof of our genius.”_

Clarke chuckled and replied, “And what writer or poets said that?”

“Jennifer Donnelly."

"She your favorite author?" Clarke asked.

"Nope. Close but no. You got a favorite author, Clarke?"

***

Returning to the table Octavia, Raven, and Costia saw Clarke and Lexa were deep in discussion. Lexa was leaning on her elbows with her body leaning toward Clarke and sparkle in her eye. Clarke was animatedly talking about something and didn't seem to notice the smile plastered on her face. Their chemistry was undeniable. An intimacy in the air around them. Magnetic even.

Raven, Octavia, and Costia all smiled when they saw the two girls so deep in conversation. The only face not smiling was Anya's. 

Instead she said, "You three better hope this doesn't end in heartbreak." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading and sorry for any and all grammar mistakes. Please comment. And you can find my on tumbler under the URL Mary-Anne O'Malley.


End file.
